


In Zooviet Russia Bun Has You!

by Dimitri Lisavich (Reiterpallasch)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Chair Bondage, F/M, Genital Piercing, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Muzzles, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiterpallasch/pseuds/Dimitri%20Lisavich
Summary: Nick's been a bad fox as of late. Lucky for him, Judy's ready and willing to give him the punishment he deserves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I cooked up for http://t3event.tumblr.com/post/151405361707/tt07-date-night.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

”Carrots, I thought you said we were going out for our anniversary.”

”No, I said we'd go out if you were good. You've been anything but; ski pping your turn with laundry and the dishes, getting on Bogo's nerves at work. Good foxes get taken for nice day trips. Bad foxes” Judy paused to give one last experimental tug on the ropes. Perfect. “Get punished”

It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday. The birds were chirping, children were playing, and in the basement of a pleasant townhouse on the edge of Savannah Central, Detective Judy Wilde-Hopps had just finished tying up her husband of one year, Lieutenant Nicholas Wilde-Hopps.

> Judy was pleased with how well she had manage, all things considered. The arms had been easy enough, she had no need for them after all. The legs, were a different story; she'd wanted enough give to maneuver him from laying on the floor to sitting in the chair, placed throne like in the middle of the room. It was important that he be able to spread his legs. 'Very important' thought Judy as she glanced at the large trunk laying in the corner. In the end she'd compromised. Yes, if Nick really wanted to he could walk away, albeit slowly. But really, it wasn't like he'd be able to escape her, or go outside naked if he did. Besides, everything would have to be retied once he was in the chair anyway. For now, simple hobbling would suffice.

”Come on Carrots thi-”

”That's Mistress Carrots to you, fox. Speak respectfully, or the privilege will be revoked”

”Really Carrots? Trying to go all 'Bunny Dominatrix' on me?

”Just remember, naughty fox, you brought this on yourself”Judy reached down, rummaging in the sack beside her. “I've got a few things in here, one precisely for an occasion just like this one.” With a flourish, Judy's paw came back into the open, carrying a muzzle, of all things.

”Judy, what the fuck!? You know how I feel about those!”

”Yes, I do. I see how hard it is for you every time you have to use them at work.” Judy's voice had lost the sultry, teasing edge it had had just a moment before, as she slowly ran a soothing paw in circles on his back. “That's why I wanted to bring one into this. Maybe we could replace those memories with some happier ones?”

Judy could see Nick's ears pressed close against his head, his distress evident. 'I hope this wasn't a mistake'

I-I suppose I can try that. But if it gets to be too much-”

”Just give the signal, and I'll take it off. No questions asked. I'd never do anything to hurt you.” As she slipped the muzzle over Nick' snout, Judy's voice slipped back into 'mistress mode' “Not that you ever really had a choice in the matter, but since it seems that you're learning your place, I may just give you a little something extra.”

This muzzle was very different from the one he'd endured as a child. Whereas that one had been designed simply to keep the wearer from being able to bite, this one was much tighter, making any jaw movement all but impossible. Despite this difference, everything came rushing back; the jeers, the crying, the sudden sharp smack on his ass? As Nick's mind returned to the present, he confirmed that yes, Carrots had moved to his rear, and was lavishing it with attention.

Sometimes she'd slap, sometimes massage. Sometimes it was a quick nip (and he swore some of those were going to leave welts. Bunny teeth were sharp and strong, and even her light nips were sweet agony) and others a kiss. Every time Nick thought he'd found a pattern, she'd change things up on him. The only constant seemed to be her slowly working her way from the outer edge inward. Finally, she put a paw on each check, pulling them apart before moving forward, planting a kiss that caused Nick to jump, feeling her lips followed by her tongue.

 

A rimjob? If this was her idea of a punishment, he'd have to be naughty more often! The tongue stud he could feel with every lick and probe only made things that much better. Running his own tongue against the roof of his mouth, feeling the smooth metal there, Nick grinned inside the muzzle. These had been the first sign that, behavior at the Mystic Springs Oasis aside, his little Carrots wasn't entirely innocent. When Judy had accepted his proposal, she'd suggested they get a little something in celebration: a matching set of piercing's, each engraved with the others name. That way they'd always be, quite literally, the first word on their tongues in the morning. It was romantic, in it's own way, and nothing compared to her idea for wedding gifts. Sure, they'd hurt like hell, and delayed the honeymoon for more than a month, but they were definitely worth it. That thought, and the pleasure from Judy's ministrations finally made him hard, the line of piercing's on the underside of his dick glinting in the basement's harsh, fluorescent light.

The sudden loss of Judy's tongue snapped Nick out of his revery. Judy was reaching back into that sack again, pulling out three new items: a bottle of lube (blueberry, of course), a small remote, and a rather large, fake, fox phallus; the sort designed to stand upright on it's own.

Judy smiled coyly as she placed the sex toy on the chair, lathering it with lube. “Now, Nicky, you know for a fact that I can dead-lift 85 pounds, and you only weigh 80. So, here's the choice you have; you can either be a good fox, and walk over there of your own accord, or you can be a bad fox and make me carry you. Good foxes get to ease themselves onto toys, bad foxes get put on them at my pace. Either way, you know where that's ending up. What's it going to be?”

Nick gulped. Judy wasn't one for idle threats, at least as far a sex was concerned. He had no doubt that she'd make good on her promise. Standing as quickly as he could without the use of his arms, Nick hobbled over to the chair. If this was what was going to happen anyway, he'd rather it be on his terms.

“Wait!” The command brought Nick up short. “For being such an obedient fox, I'm giving you a little reprieve.” Judy worked quickly to untie Nicks arms. “Now, isn't that more comfortable? You'd best keep them on those armrests, or they're going right back to where they were.” Nick complied; after all it would help give him something to steady himself as he worked his way to a fully seated state. This wasn't the first time Judy had used a toy on his ass, but they'd never been quite to this scale before.

Grunting and groaning, Nick slowly worked his way down the dildo, wriggling this way, then that way; every time he paused to catch his breath Judy would call out some “encouragement”.“Don't stop now, you're almost halfway there!” Nick whimpered at the the thought of being only halfway.“If I can take you, you can take that! Try rolling you hips!”

Even with Judy's “help”, it took Nick several minutes before he felt himself hit the seat of the chair.

“I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but I splurged for the deluxe model.” Judy chuckled as she toyed with the remote. “The skin near the base is stretchy, and a little click of this button” Judy's paw made a sharp stab at the remote , and Nick gasped suddenly “sends gel to round it out. The resulting knot is very, very realistic. Take it from me.”

Nick didn't know if it was as realistic as Judy claimed, and frankly he didn't exactly care. His primary concern was how damned full the thing was making him feel.

“Now, while you're adjusting to that, I'll just finish up few more preparations, okay?” Judy hummed as she retied Nick's arms, this time to the chair's armrests. As he shot her a questioning glance, she shook her head. “Don't give me that look. I said I'd give you a reprieve. I never said I wouldn't tie them somewhere else. Can't have you squirming about too much, can we? Now, just let me do the same for your legs...and perfect!” Judy grinned at the trussed up fox. “Oh, I almost forgot! That knot trick isn't the only thing your new favorite toy can do! It also comes with a three speed vibration setting. Like this.” Judy clicked the remote two more times.

Immediately the fake cock sprung to life, the sudden, stead thrumming sending tingles of pleasure through Nick's body. Despite his best efforts to keep cool, a groan slipped it's way past his lips, making Judy laugh. “Oh, is the big bad fox a bit of a buttslut? Nothing wrong with that. Still, I hope you don't get too excited. We haven't even reached the main event. Speaking of which.” Judy began to sashay forward, slowly stripping off her own clothes, letting them fall to the floor as she made her way to Nick.

Stopping right in front of him, Judy leaned down, taking a long breath through her nose. “Some mammals don't like the scent of fox musk, you know? I think they're crazy myself. I love the way you smell. I love the way you taste.” With this, Judy planted a quick kiss on the tip of Nick's dick. “I love everything about you.” Judy climbed into Nick's lap, positioning herself over him, just barely letting his tip touch her folds. “Are you ready?”

Nick's assent was barely even a whimper.

“How unfortunate.” Judy stood up, and slid back down to the floor. As Nick groaned, she shook her head. “Did you forget? You are being punished. Now, don't look so dejected, you'll get your funbun. Just a moment.” Savoring the anticipation, Judy finally made her way over to the large trunk in the corner. “You probably didn't notice this new addition to the room, just got it here this morning. I want you to know, I lost a lot of sleep getting this.” Judy opened the lid, and pulled the trunk's contents into the light.

It was another bunny, clad head to toe in a shiny latex gimp suit. The only visible portions were his crotch, and small hole in the rear. “I found him out clubbing. Despite the reputation, most bunnies really aren't all that sexually adventurous. Some of us though...hmm. I've always had a sense for them, you know? I guess it comes from being a bit similar myself.” By now, Judy had moved the gimp to an over the shoulder hold, using one of her now free paws to scoop up the tube of lube and that damned remote. She squirted a generous dollop into the other paw, as she walked back to Nick. She gave his dick a gentle squeeze as she coated it.

“He wasn't interested in me, but as soon as I mentioned you, he was in. Looks like enjoying a nice, big fox cock up your ass is something you two have in common.” With that, Judy began to work the male bunny down Nick's shaft. His descent was notably swifter than Nick's own had been. Despite that, the rabbit was still more than tight enough, the warmth and pressure on his dick making Nick pant. Once the rabbit was securely in place, Judy unzipped his earhoods. “Now, since this involves both of you, I want...come to think of it, I never really got his name. I've been calling him 'Stripey'. Well, anyway, I want you and Stripey here to listen up. As part of your punishment, instead of fucking me, you'll be fucking him. I'll be on the other side, riding his cock. Sort of a Judy-Stripey-Nicky sandwich.”

Judy clambered up once more, looking Nick in the eyes. “There is one other thing. You'll notice the lack of a condom. You were right Nick, In Vitro simply is too expensive for us at the moment. Luckily, rabbits are induced ovulaters; one bout of unprotected sex almost guarantees a pregnancy.” At this, the bunny gimp started squirming. Judy softly patted his head “No need to get antsy there Stripey. I'm not expecting any child support from you. I have a steady job and a wonderful husband. I don't need your money, just your seed.”

As Stripey calmed down, Judy finally lowered herself all the way “Hmm. Well, this is disappointing. I mean, I knew going in that you'd be no Nick, but really.” At this, Nick felt a sudden clenching around his cock. “How am I supposed to enjoy myself if this is all you've got?” Clench. Was the gimpy rabbit getting off to being insulted? “I'd say I should go out and find a better pick, but it's a bit late for that. We haven't even really gotten started and you're already firing off?” Clench. He was! There was no doubt in Nick's mind that the smaller male was enjoying the humiliation. “Only one thing for it.”

One last click sent the vibrator in Nick's rear into overdrive. Almost involuntarily, his hips bucked forward, driving his partner into Judy. “That's more like it!” So that's how Carrots wanted to play then? Fine by him. Even indirectly, Nick was going to give her the ride of her life!

Or, not entirely. To be fair, she had been teasing him for half an hour at least, the fake dick in his ass was vibrating like crazy, and the real ass around his dick kept clenching like it was going out style.

“Look's like Stripey isn't the only one shooting early today, huh Nick?”

'Laugh it up Carrots. Under the circumstances 7 minutes might as well be an hour!'

Judy stood up, reaching around the back of Nick's head. “No need for this anymore” she said as she removed the muzzle. “Consider yourself fully punished.” Then, catching his now free lips in a kiss “And happy anniversary Nick. Or should I say 'Daddy.'”

“D-daddy? I have to say, I like t-the sound of that.” Nick gave an affectionate nuzzle to the gimp suited rabbit in his lap, before turning his full attention to Judy. Sure, it wasn't the most conventional route to fatherhood, but, really, what about either of them was conventional? “You're b-beautiful Carrots.”

“You're not half bad yourself, slick.” Judy once more slid down to the floor, and turned to go.

“Uh C-carrots? Kind of f-forgetting something here?”

“Right, that wouldn't be good.” Judy turned back once more, and unzipped the mouth on the gimp mask. “Those aren't known for their breathability. And I can't forget this!” She gave the remote two more clicks. “The lowest setting is supposed to simulate the long vulpine orgasm. So that's a bonding experience you two can share.”

The false phallus ceased it's constant buzzing, instead becoming an intermittent twitching, not unlike what his own cock was doing.

“I-I was t-talking about the ropes, Fluff!”

“And I'll untie you, when you untie him. So, half an hour, give or take”

“Thought I was punished in full here.”

“Oh, you are. For all the things I mentioned earlier. This is to teach you not to take the last slice of pie without even offering to share.” And with that , Detective Judy Wilde-Hopps ascended the stairs out of the basement.

“Your wife, Lieutenant, is a terrifying woman.” Said the bunny in the gimp suit, voice surprisingly calm for the situation he was in. He turned as best he could in his latex prison “I hope, given the circumstances, you'll forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. Jack Savage, wealth management specialist. I'd offer to shake your paw, but we both seem a bit tied up, as it were.”

“Savage, I'm balls deep in your ass, and you just helped me knock up my wife by proxy. At this point, I think we passed the pawshaking stage a while ago.”

“True enough. Listen, your wife mentioned In Vitro being over your budget. Who do you have managing your accounts? I come highly recommend, and I'd be willing to offer you a very reasonable rate”

“Are you really trying to talk shop right now?”

“It's that or 30 minutes of awkward silence.”

“...Touche Savage. Actually, come to think of it my portfolios aren't as diversified as I'd like. Also I've been looking at investing in some land development in Tundra Town, but I'm not certain if risk is worth the reward, you know? And, I'd like to start an IRA, but I'm still uncertain if I should go standard, or Roth.”

“Well, I can certainly help you with those. Give me an overview of things now, and we'll set up an appointment to go over things in detail later.”

~fin~


End file.
